


Uninvited Guest

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, entertaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmyra deals with an unexpected houseguest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Entertaining"

Elmyra was pointedly polite with the stranger in her house. She invited him to sit at her table, she offered to make him tea or coffee, whichever he would prefer. She didn't mention the effect he was clearly having on her daughter. She didn't mention that the smell of death hung on him. She didn't mention that his ties to Shinra made her uncomfortable at his very presence. Elmyra was the consumate host. Tseng chose to have coffee, and she noticed the way his suit shifted position and caught a glimpse of the gun beneath. She hoped Aeris was safe.


End file.
